Halloween one-shot
by Winterstar6437
Summary: My first attempt at a one-shot. Hope you like it!


October 31st, Halloween. Probably Kaito's favorite holiday outside of April Fools Day. After all, in what world would Kaito not enjoy a holiday where he got free candy and maybe got to play a prank on someone with an actual reason(not a very good one, but still). It was already 10 at night and he had already finished his trick or treating(despite Aoko's protests, he was not too old for it. There was no way he was willing to give up free candy after all). He was now walking to the Kudo household for a late night Halloween party(more like a get together since there weren't actually gonna be that many people) dressed in his Kaitou Kid uniform with Aoko who was dressed up as a fairy. When they got there, they ran the doorbell and was met by a rather stressed looking Shinichi who was dressed up (as Kaito expected) as Sherlock Holmes. Kaito figured it was because Mouri-chan had forced him to have the party at his house, in his library where his precious Holmes collection(and other personally valued books) could be at risk. Upon seeing Kaito, Shinichi's eyebrow quirked up just a bit. He waved them in, and once Aoko had passed him, he whispered to Kaito "You have no sense of self-preservation do you? Coming dressed for your night job to a party at a detective's house."

Kaito simply grinned and responded "I'll have you know that I'm known to be an avid KID fan and it would actually be weirder for me not to dress up as KID. Plus, if dressing up as KID was enough to get someone arrested on suspicion of being KID, then at least twenty other people I've seen today would be arrested along with me." Plus, he had carefully switched majority of the more incriminating gear that he used at night for more 'normal' things (a normal cape and a lot more colored dye instead of knock out capsules)

In response, Shinichi huffed, rolled his eyes at Kaito and headed back inside with Kaito bouncing along behind him, grinning all the while. As soon as Kaito got to the library where the party was held, he spotted another reason for Kudo's stress: Hakuba(also in Holmes attire) and Hattori(the werewolf apparently) in the same room, arguing as they always were, jumping from topic to topic and fault to fault so fast that Kaito didn't think that he could even try to imitate the way they argued, and considering his night job, that was saying something.

Kaitō stared at them for a bit longer before bouncing over to them, declaring "There are too many Sherlocks at this party!" and promptly dyed Hakuba's hair pink while changing him into a pink poodle outfit under the cover of his civilian white smoke bomb.

Hakuba looked down at himself once the smoke cleared and promptly rounded on Kaito, a barely audible "Kuroba!" growled out of his throat as he advanced on him. Kaito just laughed as he dodged Hakuba's pretty much useless attempts at hitting him, flipping around the room with a pretty impressive show of acrobatics just like he always does when Aoko is on his tail with her rather fearsome mop. As he trapezed around the room, he made quick stops at each of the girls, flattening Ran's witch's hat as he absently used her head as a springboard(leaving a rose for the trouble of course), switched Kazuha's drink with tomato juice that looked a lot like blood to go with her vampire costume (which, of course, was accompanied by a rose and a courteous m'lady) and gleefully flipped Aoko's fairy skirt causing her to join Hakuba in the chase.(of course, with the absence of her usual mop, she grabbed the broom that Ran had as a part of witch costume and swiped at him as usual)

Shinichi watched the chase with a vague sense of amusement from his spot beside Ran until they got a bit too close to his bookshelves for his liking, tipping over a few chairs and sending lamps crashing to the floor as well. Shinichi promptly got a soccer ball from his ball dispensing belt and kicked it directly at Kaito who from long honed instinct as Kaitou Kid dodged flipping over Aoko and Hakuba's heads as he did so. Kaito ran past Shinich muttering about hellish soccer balls under his breath as he ran. Aoko and Hakuba followed after him and right as they passed Shinichi, he grabbed them by the arm, forcing them to a stop. They both turned to him in an annoyed manner, but before they could get a word in, he stated very firmly "If you are gonna chase Kaito around, I'd thank you to do it somewhere without easily damaged books around. In my backyard, preferably."

Looking somewhat embarrassed by their behavior, they turned back to the party to look for Kaito-who had used the fact that they were distracted as an opportunity to disappear- with undisguised rage. Shinichi sighed and asked "Was it really necessary to rile them up like that Kaito?"

In response, Kaito dropped down beside him from the bookshelf he had been perched on top of and gave him a cheek grin exclaiming"Of course it was necessary meitantei! Plus, you know I would have bought you a new copy of whatever book we might've destroyed."

Shinichi simply gave him an exasperated sigh in response and told him "Next time we have a party it'll be at your house so that you have to watch out for your Lupin collection and have to clean up the aftermath of your chases yourself."

Kaito quirked an eyebrow and asked "Are you sure about that? If we do that, you might stumble onto a murder and miss the party altogether."

Shinichi hummed in acknowledgement of his point and resigned himself to the chaos with a sigh as he sat back and watched the madness resume as Kaito rejoined the party by bopping both Hakuba and Aoko on the head.


End file.
